The invention relates to a control arrangement for a loading device for bulk goods containers, in particular trash vehicle containers with a chamber receiving the bulk goods and a motor-driven feeding shovel which executes a movement cycle, for feeding the bulk goods from the chamber into the bulk goods container. The movement cycle is divided into sequential movement phases which are initiated by control members actuated during the course of the movement cycle.
Such a control arrangement is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 18 04 088.
The loading device described in this reference contains a mechanically-hydraulically operated sequence circuit with which one movement phase of a shovel component of the loading device is initiated when the other shovel component has reached an end position.
Such a control, however, is rather cumbersome and cannot be arbitrarily mounted, since the control members must be placed at the controlled drive members. This is also disadvantageous in that the control members are mounted in areas which are subjected to dirt.
In furtherance, no measures are taken to eliminate faulty controls of the loading device in the state of the art.